Two Brothers One Girl
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Andrew Ketchum had a strong bond with each other...but little did they know that a secret they both shared would destroy that bond...the love of one girl...Misty
1. Andrew X Misty

This is my first fictions so it might not be that good but trust me I will get better.

**Two Brothers and One Girl**

Chapter 1…

Ages:

Ash: 16

Misty/Andrew: 17

Brock: 20

Ash and company had just left Golden Rod after Ash and Andrew's gym battle.

Andrew-well bro looks like we are equal again.

Ash-yep looks like it.

Misty and Brock smiled at their companions relationship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash and Andrew had a strong bond with each other but little did anyone know that one secret that they both shared would break that bond.

Andrew-Hey guys its getting late. How about we go back to Golden Rod and stay at the Pokemon Center for the night?

Ash-Cmon Andrew why don't we just head for the next city now.

Brock-Actually Andrew does have a point and I think SOME of use would like to sleep in a NORMAL bed.

Misty/Andrew in unison-I SURE WOULD! They blushed a little.

Ash-Fine lets head back. _He always takes the fun out of things sometimes!_

-Golden Rod Center-

Andrew-"Why don't you guys get something to eat and I'll find us some rooms."

They all agreed and Andrew went to the front desk for some rooms.

Nurse Joy-"We only have three rooms left. Two rooms with single beds and One with two singles."

Andrew-"That will be fine thanks." He takes the keys and finds the others.

Misty-"Did you get rooms?"

Andrew-"Ya but there are three rooms left two rooms with one single bed and one room with two singles beds."

Misty quickly agreed to have one of the single bed rooms, Brock took the other, and Ash and Andrew took the room with the two singles.

It was around 11:00 by the time they finished eating.

Brock-"Its getting late I guess we should turn in if we are to get to the next town tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms.

It was around 11:30 before Andrew realized he couldn't sleep. He got up and dressed and went outside trying not to wake anybody. He walked out the door and Misty woke up to the sound of a closing door. She went out the door and she saw him walking out of the center. She quickly followed him to a small cliff. Misty wondered what he was doing and walked up to him.

Misty-"You sleep walking or what?"

Andrew nearly fell of the cliff.

Andrew-"jeez Misty you scared me and no I wasn't sleep walking…I usually came here to think."

Misty-"It's a nice view up here."

Andrew-"Ya it is."

Silence……..

Andrew-"So do you like him?"

Misty-"Like who?"

Andrew-"You know who I'm talking about"

Misty nearly fell off the cliff herself.

Misty-"What are you talking about Andrew!! I do NOT like Ash!!"

Andrew-"You cant fool me Misty…"

Misty hit him over the head with her trademark mallet and Andrew lost his balance and fell off. Andrew grabbed a branch just in time.

Misty-"Andrew!!_ Oh man I screwed up this time!!_"

She ran over and held her hand out. The branch started to crack.

Misty-"Andrew take my hand!"

Just as the branch broke he grabbed her hand and was hanging over the cliff. She pulled him up and Andrew fell on top of her but they didn't realize it until they hand sunk what had just happened in.

Misty/Andrew in unison-"Sorry!"

They blushed a little after that. They turned around and had their eyes locked on each other.

Misty-"_Oh my god…am I falling for Andrew??"_

Andrew-_"is…is she falling for me??"_

They moved closer unable to say anything until they had each other close by.

Misty-"_Is he…is he cuter than Ash…………no they are…equal."_

Andrew-"_S-She IS falling for me…"_

After they had realized what just happened they remembered they were still on the cliff.

Misty-"Andrew lets head back now…"

Andrew-"Ya ok._ Ya that might be a good idea I need to adjust to what just happened!"_

**To be continued…**

That was my first ever fic I thought I did pretty good but its really and AAMRN not an other thing ok in the next chapter it will be Ash and Misty's turn to confess…and then in the 3rd one(do normal writers tell what they are gonna write….Oh well) Team Rocket will come and capture Misty (and I'll finally use my Pokemon…release…phrase…thing…) so please keep reading remember this is my first fic hehe…

/HTML 


	2. Ash X Misty

Ok just a few notes I changed Andrew's age down a little 'cause I had an idea and thought it would be better this way umm…ok now I will set up the ages and get the story ready.

Ash-16

Andrew-15

Misty-17

Brock-20

**Two Brothers One Girl**

Chapter 2…

**Ash-Misty I…I lo…love you…how was that Pikachu?**

**Pikachu- Pikapi Pika chu kachu pi (Ash that was horrible…)**

**Ash- well for your info this is hard to do…**

**Pikachu- Pika pikaka chupi pika chu chu pi kachu (Sorry man I just want this to work out for ya)**

**Ash- ya I know that oh well I think I don't have any other choice right now but I will do my best.**

**Pikachu- pika pi kachu (that's the spirit)**

**Ash-but you know what im also afraid of Pikachu? 'and I really hope it doesn't happen'**

**Pikachu- pi? (What?)**

**Ash- That Andrew will come and take her from me…**

**Pikachu laughing- PI!? Pika kachu Pikachu Pi pika (WHAT!? Are you kidding me with this?)**

**Ash- no Pikachu im not kidding around. Sigh oh well Andrew or not im gonna have to tell her or else ill lose her to him**

**Pikachu- Pikapi pika chu kachupi (Ash…then you better do it now)**

**Ash-Thanks Pikachu.**

**---next morning---**

**Andrew had just waken up at 6:00 from what happened last night.**

**Andrew-_oh man was that a dream…ya…duh of course it was just a dream…she is in love with Ash not me…why would I even think that…_**

**Misty had also just woken up**

**Misty-_Did that really happen…yes I…I think it did but…how can I be in love with both of them…_**

**Ash, Misty, and Andrew had gotten dressed and were about to come out of their rooms.**

**Ash- hey Andrew you sleep well.**

**Andrew- I…think…**

**Ash was a little confused but was still tired so he did ask.**

**Andrew- you go on out and see if the others are awake yet ill be there soon ok?**

**Ash- ya ok. _He seems a little tired right now the least I can do is help him out a little._**

**Just as Ash was about to walk out of the door he bumped into Misty.**

**Ash- Sorry Mist**

**Misty- its ok. Ash _wait what the-_**

**Little did they know that they had fallen on top of each other. Blushing a bit but niether of them wanted to leave this position…Ash got up(nice work Ash you moron).**

**Misty- umm…ill just see if Brock is awake yet.**

**She went and knocked on his door…no answer she opened the door a crack to see he wasn't there.**

**Misty- I guess he is already down in the diner…**

**Just as she was walking towards the stairs she felt an arm grab her she turned around to see Ash his head down.**

**Misty- Ash is something wrong…? _why is he like this…?_**

**Ash- _I have to do it now_. hey Misty I…I need to tell you something…**

**Misty- ok lets walk back to my room and we can talk. _he seems to really be out of it._**

**They walk back to Misty's room**

**---Misty's room---**

**Misty- so Ash what did you need to tell me?**

**Ash- well Misty this isnt easy for me to say but I…I lo…Mistyiloveyou**

**Misty- im sorry I didn't catch that… _what could he be so nervous to tell me-wait could he be trying to tell me that_-**

**Ash- Misty I…love…you**

**Misty _I knew it!!_**

**Before she knew it(hehe a little pun for ya…wait…o nevermind)she was locking her lips with hers(just so you all know im not used to writing this stuff so I'm not good at it)**

**Little did they both know that they were being overheard by non other than Andrew…**

**Andrew opened the door…**

**Andrew- Ash we need to talk…alone**

**Misty- _Oh no I was afraid of this._**

**To be concluded…**

**Ok almost done. This was my first fiction so yeah I know its sucks. But oh well…**


	3. Ending

Ok this is the last part of my first fic…yay me!! anyways this one might be a little better than the last (im hoping anyways) ok on to the story

**Two Brothers One Girl**

Chapter 3…

Ages---

Ash-16

Andrew-15

Misty-17

Brock-20

Andrew- Ash we need to talk…now

Misty- _oh no I was afraid of this…_

Ash walks out the door and Andrew closes it behind him

All Misty could hear was muffled voices from the door

Ash----ing----er

i----anyth----her

ash----as----ine----

but the next voice she heard clearly…

Ash- DAMIT ANDREW IVE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP!!!

Ash punches him in the face and then Misty heard footsteps running away from the door…

Misty- Ash!? What happened!!

He says nothing and looks at his fist amazed at what he just did…

Ash- I-I-I don't know…

Misty hit him over the head

Misty-ASH YOU IDIOT!! He is your brother…come on we have to find him…

They run off and see Andrew just turning the corner to the stairs(yes their rooms were on the second floor geez!) he looks over to see them and is about to run down the stairs and trips and falls down…he struggles to get up while holding his arm( didn't take me long to come up with this lol)

Misty- Andrew are you ok!?

He ignores her and runs out of the building…after a while of searching something comes to Misty…

Misty-Ash I think I know where he is…

Sure enough she brought him to the cliff where he sat holding his arm…he looked back to see them and started to back away.

Ash-Andrew im sorry I didn't mean to-

Misty-ANDREW! Look out…

Too late…he had backed enough away to the edge of the cliff and fell into the rapid stream under it…

Misty-Ash go get Brock!

He nodded and left…she followed the river of which Andrew was dragged.

Misty-Andrew grab on to the rock over there!

Andrew- I cant I think I hurt my arm falling down the-

He was cut short by a rock that his head hit knocking him out

Misty-ANDREW!

She jumped into the river to get him out and almost succeeded…she had grabbed him but she was being dragged with him.

Ash- Bulbasaur GO! Use vine whip!

Bulbasaur's grabbed Misty and Andrew and brought them to land…Brock checked his pulse and sighed of relief

Brock- he still has a pulse but he may be knocked out for a few da-

Andrew-say days and ill make sure that flirtin' mouth of yours will never open again…

Everyone gave a sigh and a little giggle…except for Brock(ha ha that's what makes Brock such a good character XP)

Ash-Nice one Andy…

Andrew hit him over the head..

Andrew-I told you never to call me that…oww!(I HATE I repeat HATE being called Andy! An((not the girl name mind you)) or Drew or And I will accept…or just plain Andrew…but you don't really care do you…)

Andrew gripped his head.

Brock- hear lets bandage that up for ya…

Brock put a bandage on his head

Andrew-Thanks Brock…

Just as he says this 3 familiar voices can be heard(you all know who they are right…you…don't…THEN BURN!! YOU ARE NO TRUE POKE FAN!!)

To protect the world from devastation

To unite all peoples within are nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the-

Misty-Are you sure your ok Andrew?

Ash- ya you hit your head pretty hard…

Jessie-HEY DON'T IGNORE US!!

Andrew-Why not you 3 say the same crap all the time…

James-you best watch your mouth twerp

Andrew-you know what…im getting sick of you guys calling us that

Meowth- weill twoip get used to it…should I do it now Jess

Jessie-sure why not

Misty-What are you 3 planning this ti-

Meowth pressed a button and a net captured Misty and Pikachu

Ash and Andrew- MISTY!!

Pikachu-PIKAPI PIPIKACHU KACHU PIPI (ASH ANDREW WHAT ABOUT ME!?)

Ash and Andrew-sorry Pikachu

Ash-GO PIGIOT!

Andrew-Beedrill the spotlights on you!

Ash-Pigiot use wing attack on the net

Pigiot cut the net and out went Misty and Pikachu.

Andrew-Beedrill catch Misty. _damn I know she hates bugs but oh well_

Beedrill catches Misty and she freaks out

Misty-AHH ANDREW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM CATCH ME

Andrew- sorry Mist

Ash- would you mind helping me Andrew?

Andrew- It would be my honor Mew(yes I love mew so very frekin much) the spotlights on you! Use Psybeam!!

Ash-Pikachu use thunderbolt

They hit

Jessie-Meowth you said this plan was fool proof…

Meowth- ya but I didn't say it was twoip proof

TR-TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!

Misty-Later losers…so guys whats next

Brock- well we could-

Andrew-ill tell ya…a Nurse Joy will fall for Brock then an Officer Jenny will murder her in a fit or Jealousy(I borrowed that from someone and I couldn't recessed)

Everyone except Brock laughed like hell

Andrew-sorry it was just too easy

**Concluded…**

So what ya think I think I did well on this one…o crap I didn't put any AAML stuff in it….o man I feel so depressed...next ill have one that features Andrew(me) and guess who…no not Misty she will be with Ash. Andrew will instead be with May but if any of you think that's a bad idea too bad May is one of the best so deal with it lol…Ok after that im gonna make one with A LOT of sequals(mabe just 2).


End file.
